Music Drabble Challenge
by i heart tamora pierce
Summary: Ten drabbles about TP's characters based on songs that play randomly


A/N: I saw this idea in a fanfic I read that was published in 2008, so it's a little outdated, but I thought it sounded like fun: _You listen to music on shuffle, and pick two characters. When a song plays, write a drabble about those characters inspired by the song. You have until the song ends, and no time after that. After you finish ten, post it! _Side note: I'm listening to my radio, so not all of the songs are ones I actually have… I figured it would be more random this way Hope you enjoy! R/R!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, and the idea isn't mine, either. Nor are the songs. None of it is mine... *Sigh*

_Here Without You by Three Doors Down_

George stared out the window, thinking of Alanna. She was off fighting bandits along the Tuisane border, but she was planning on returning for Midwinter in two weeks. The King had allowed it, after all of the time the Lioness had spent away from home over the past year.

George felt the length of those weeks stretching out before him. He wished he could ride to the border and be with her, and protect her from any dangers she might face. But he had obligations, to Jonathan and his duties as spymaster.

Instead, he dreamed about the day when she would return, and they would be reunited once more. He wished that he could tell Alanna how much he loved her in person, but he thought it was often as he could, for her benefit as much as his own, because thinking it reminded him of how much she loved him in return.

_Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day_

Alanna thought back to the days when she was training as a knight. There were hardships, struggles, and yet it was an experience she would never forget. She had learned who she was, and what she was capable of. And once she had learned the latter, she had changed it to encompass more abilities than ever before. It was while training to become a knight that she had met George, and fallen love with him. That was something she had never expected to happen, and yet she couldn't be happier that it had.

_Somebody by Nickelback_

Aly walked away from the boy she had been seeing while at home in Corus. He had been heartbroken, but honestly, couldn't he see it coming? She dumped all of her boys after a while. She got bored. Still, she had to wonder what it would be like to fall in love, like Numair, Daine, her mother and father, Jonathan, Thayet, and her grandparents had. They all had soul mates, and that made her think that she had one too, somewhere. But when would she meet him? Aly hoped he wasn't boring. If he was her soul mate, he probably wouldn't be, but who knows? She went back inside, thinking of her mother—she was coming home soon.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Copper Isles, a young crow called Nawat by his flock, preened his feathers, watching the humans beneath his tree with interest. He wondered yet again what it would be like to be human. All crows could change. What would it be like to try it, just for a little while? It looked like fun, being human.

_Undo It by Carrie Underwood_

Alanna stormed out of her rooms in the hall where squires lived in the palace. This time, her fury was directed at the young prince, Jonathan. Sometimes he could be the most pretentious, obnoxious person she had ever met! She wished briefly that she had never started seeing him, especially meeting him at night. Then she would just be his friend Alan, not his lover. Being with someone who was raised as he was became hard at times—he hadn't been too spoiled in his childhood, but something of the like showed through at times, despite his efforts. And when he assumed things the way he had earlier… It infuriated her!

_Hey Jealousy by Gin Blossoms_

George shut the door to his room above the Dancing Dove, sighing sadly despite himself. He had seen Alanna earlier, when she and Jonathan had passed through on their way to town for their day off. They had been happy together, and he knew that his worst nightmare had come true. They were together, as more than friends.

He wished desperately that he was in the prince's place. He loved Alanna, but she didn't return his regards—she had made that clear. The way she looked at Jon was the way George had dreamed she would one day look at him. Yet that day hadn't come.

Would it ever? And did it really help, being jealous?

He couldn't help it, though. Jon had everything George wanted, and George had nothing. Nothing compared to Alanna.

_Part of Me by Katy Perry_

Alanna looked up, spitting dirt out of her mouth. She had been sparring with one of her fellow pages, and he had dumped her on the ground like she was nothing.

_No,_ Alanna thought fiercely. _Not staying down this time_.

She got up, renewing her attack with the wooden sword. The page doubled back, shock in his eyes. _He thought I had nothing left,_ Alanna thought viciously. _He was wrong._

At last, she saw her chance. She lunged forward, her sword pointing at his chest. He lowered his weapon, panting. He still looked surprised.

Alanna grinned victoriously. That was the first of many battles she was determined to win, no matter how insignificant they seemed. Every fight mattered, because every fight made her stronger and better.

_Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer_

Daine watched Numair. She wished they were along—she missed having him hold her, and just being with him, without the pressures of maintaining their secret from the court. She was in love with him, and suddenly she didn't care who knew. But she knew she couldn't reveal anything to the nobles gathered in the ballroom—Numair had a reputation, and she didn't want to be the reason gossip spread about him.

Instead, she caught his gaze and smiled. Numair excused himself from the mages he was talking to, making his way to her almost as though her presence drew him. He grinned and winked as he asked her to dance, and she couldn't help mimicking his expression.

As they twirled around the middle of the floor, Daine felt the feeling of belonging she always felt with him, and she could tell that he felt it, too. Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her softly, in front of everyone.

_All for You by Sister Hazel_

Nawat watched the love of his life, Aly, as she talked to some of her agents. He remembered when he had fallen for her, and when he had decided to stay a crow for her. He knew he would always be with her.

Suddenly, he remembered a conversation he had had with some human males. Feeling the small box in his pocket, he walked toward Aly, his steps sure and steady.

She broke away from her group and walked toward him, a smile springing to her face automatically. Without another thought, Nawat dropped to one knee like the men had taught him, taking the box from his pocket. Aly looked shocked.

"Aly, will you marry me?" he asked softly. He heard people call out around them, but all he could see was her face.

"Yes! Of course!" Aly cried. Nawat grinned, standing and slipping the ring over her finger. It was all worth it, becoming a human. Everything about it was worth it, because of her.

_Wherever You Will Go by the Calling_

Alanna watched George as he left Port Caynn, and her, behind. She wished she was with him, but she had things to do, and she wasn't ready to face Jonathan. He had said he understood, but Alanna knew that he had secretly hoped she would go back and forget Jonathan so that they could be public with their love and she wouldn't worry about him anymore. And she did love him—he was leaving with her heart. But she needed to take more time, and George would still be there when she returned.

_At least, I hope he'll still be here, and still want to be with me,_ Alanna thought. It was the one fear that tormented her no matter the reasons for her staying behind.

There you go! Hope you liked it! Review, please! And if you have any other challenges, comment them? This was my first one, and I'd like to do more. Thanks!


End file.
